


art

by professortennant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Frottage, Handprint, High School, M/M, Marking, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Cas best when he's sitting behind his canvas, eyes focused and head tilted. Too bad he's impatient and horny and wants to put paint to better uses. HS AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art

**Author's Note:**

> the style of this fic is intended to be super casual and intimate (ie no capitals and relaxed sentence structure) hope you guys enjoy!

dean likes cas the best when he's focused behind his canvas, brush in one hand and a full paint palette on his left. his blue eyes are narrowed and focused, his head tilted to the side in concentration, and there are smears of paint all over him--his hands and just under his eye and down the side of his neck.  
dean decides he's done waiting for cas to finish the last perfect stroke on the still life basket of fruit he's painting and creeps up behind him, hand gently covering the artists'. 

'cas? your incredibly hot boyfriend has been very patient and is now incredibly horny.' he starts planting open mouthed kisses along the knobs of his spine jutting out from beneath castiel's skin at the base of his neck.

cas huffs in annoyance, 'dean i'm busy. give me 5 more minutes.'

dean groans. 'you said that 10 minutes ago.' his hands trail down from castiel's shoulders and rest on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles over the worn denim of his jeans.

cas puts down his brush and palette, half turning in his chair to face dean. 'you're incorrigible.' 

dean grins brightly. 'yes and you,' he lets his thumb swipe against the splotch of blue acrylic paint on castiel's cheek, pulling the newly blue digit away. 'you're covered in paint. you need to take a shower and then we can get going onto more pleasurable activities....'

he waggles his eyebrows comically and pulls cas out of his chair, hands pushing him towards the bathroom in castiel's bedroom. but cas is resisting, his grin almost as wide as dean's, his portrait forgotten.

he turns, cupping the back of dean's head, pressing a chaste kiss to obscenely pink lips. 'it seems silly, he manages to spit out, 'to shower right before we get all,' cas presses his body into dean's. 'dirty again. it's a waste of water.'

dean swallows roughly, eyes darkening at the sound of castiel's rough voice. he leans in, ready to do whatever cas wants, his eyes fluttering just close when he feels it.

a long cool swipe of sticky, oily paint across his cheek. it startles him out of his amorous stupor and he's left blinking owlishly in front of cas who is doubled over and laughing. 

'you should see your face! priceless. that's what you get for interrupting me. argh!'

well, dean's a winchester, he can't let an attack go unavenged. he's scooped up a glob of bright yellow paint and streaked it through castiel's dark hair and down the side of his face.

it shuts cas up but they've engaged in an all out war.

hands becoming a muddy color with the mixing of all the colors--faces and clothes becoming dotted with splashes of colors. they're panting and breathless when they collapse onto castiel's bed.

cas groans, his lips remarkably unmarked from the paint save for a small spot above his top lip. 'dean, my sheets are going to be ruined.'

dean rolls over, leg hitching over castiel's waist so that he's straddling him. he reaches for castiel's wrists and pins them above cas' head, hips rolling and grinding down on castiel's growing erection. cas moans and dean grins.

'how about we make this bed really dirty?'

cas nods, open-mouthed and breathing heavily with the exertion of their paint fight and building desire.

dean releases castiel's wrists and cas pushes at the hem of dean's shirt, urging more skin to be exposed. dean helps him out and he sheds his tee, his own hands tugging and pushing at castiel's art smock and tee. 

their hands leave green, blue, and yellow streaks across tan and pale skin. dean can see his fingerprints above castiel's nipple and along his throat. it stirs something within him--he wants to keep marking castiel's skin, even if it is with paint that will wash away in the shower later.

after all, there's plenty of time to use his mouth and teeth and tongue to mark the skin up each night after this.

castiel is writhing beneath him, legs wrapping around dean's waist and pulling his boyfriend in closer, their cocks pushing and rubbing together, the friction of their pants and each other pushing them closer to the edge. dean is panting hotly into the hollow of castiel's throat and rutting against castiel, whimpering in cas' ear, 'c'mon cas, you look so gorgeous, painted up like this. wanna paint you white, baby. c'mon, c'mon.'

it's obscene and just right and cas is bucking his hips and reaching for blissful pleasure. dean's teeth sink into the junction of cas' neck and shoulder, giving a final thrust, and they're both coming, hot and sticky in their pants. 

their bodies are warm and boneless, sated. cas is stroking dean's hair and feebly rolling his hips in the aftermath, riding out the aftershocks of orgasm. it's always like this between them--desperate, frenzied, passionate.

dean raises his head from castiel's chest and looks at the warm body beneath him--streaks of paint on his skin in long swipes juxtaposed with the sure pressure of dean's hands and fingers. his own body is relatively unmarked, most of the paint drying on his face and a few streaks of paint on his torso from castiel pushing the hem of his tee up.

but already drying and tightening on the skin of his shoulder, in multi-color paint, is castiel's full handprint.


End file.
